happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Country Rock
Country Rock is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, a play-off between two performers get interrupted by musical auditions. Roles Starring *Howdy *Pierce *Lumpy Featuring *Trippy *Gloomy *Sparky *Fizzles *McPipes *Crazy *Shelly Appearances *Generic Tree Friends Plot Crowds gather at a concert stadium to listen to some bands. Howdy and drummer Trippy arrive as the first band. Howdy plays his guitar and plays some country rock. The next contestants, a punk rock band, show up in their bus, and Pierce immediately takes the stage not willing to wait. Howdy accepts a challenge and the two band leaders cause tension with their guitar playing. Gloomy stands beside Trippy and sadly plays his cymbals. Backstage, Lumpy holds auditions to form his own band and make big money. McPipes walks up and plays his bagpipes. The other performers cringe at the sound of the pipes and Lumpy throws tomatoes into the pipes, lodging them up his throat and choking him. Crazy and Shelly walk up and starts to play their instruments. Back outside, Trippy is prompted by Howdy and Pierce's competing to bang his drums faster. As he does so, he loses his grip on a drumstick. It flies backstage and hits Crazy and Shelly, ruining their performance. They flip out, grab Trippy, and club the drumsticks on his belly. Gloomy taps Crazy on the shoulder hoping to be killed, but he ignores him. Lumpy calls his next performer and Sparky shows up with an electric guitar. As he plays his instrument, a nearby Fizzles drinks a can of soda and goes crazy. The can flies out of her hand and the soda splashes on Sparky. He and his guitar start sparking up, and as he is electrocuted he moves across the place. He soon trips over a cord, sending the electrical currents to Pierce's guitar. Pierce's electrocution causes him to strum his guitar at an alarming speed, so Howdy tries to strum his guitar faster, slicing off his arm as he goes. Sparky starts shooting fireworks through the night sky and the crowd cheers ever louder. Lumpy believes he must electrocute Sparky even more. He grabs one of Fizzles' soda cans and splashes it at Sparky. As a result, the stadium is engulfed in a massive explosion. Howdy finishes his song and lets out a big "Yee-haw!", then faints from blood loss and chuckles on the floor. Meanwhile, Lumpy confronts Sparky's burnt corpse and tells him he is in the band. Lumpy walks up on stage with the corpse and prepares to play his song, only to find out he forgot to write the lyrics. Gloomy walks up and throws a tomato at Lumpy's face. Moral "Don't tune your guitar until you know your tune!" Deaths #McPipes is choked when tomatoes are through his bagpipes and into his throat. #Trippy's belly is clubbed open by drumsticks. #Sparky and Pierce are either electrocuted or die in the explosion. #Fizzles, Crazy, Shelly, and the audience are killed in the explosion. #Howdy may have died from blood loss due to his sliced arm (debatable, since he was chuckling after he fainted). Injuries #Howdy slices off his arm with his guitar's strings. #Howdy, Lumpy and Gloomy are slightly burned from the explosion. Trivia *Howdy's injury is similar to Lumpy's injury from In a Jam. *This episode shows that Sparky is interested in rock music. *This is one of the few times Crazy and Shelly die. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 24 Episodes